


Winning Streak

by aelynxia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dante's stubble pls send help, fingering come back in, third pov reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia
Summary: Dante decides to spice up the game of pool billiards with a little competition. How many orgasms the loser gets depends on how well the winner plays.





	Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write smut on a pool table, but didn't know how to go about it without making smut public. Then Dante conveniently showed up with his private pool table. (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

Dante didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact that he was ogling her ass every time it was her turn to bend over the pool table and make a play. Heck, he outright shared his thoughts with her in his usual teasing manner.

“It’s a shame you picked pants for this. Your ass looks killer in a skirt,” he said loudly, a naughty smirk playing on his lips.

She didn’t let his comment distract her, her eyes measuring the distance between the cue ball and a solid 5-ball. “I picked pants _precisely_ because of this. You wouldn’t let me play more than a round or two if I wore a skirt, would you?” She tore her eyes away from the table to give him a quick wink. “And today I really felt like playing some pool. _Actually _playing.”

“You’re saying you want to play seriously today?” her lover hummed in a light and playful tone. “Then how about a little competition?”

A distinct _clack _resonated through the main room of _Devil May Cry _when the cue ball collided with the solid 5-ball. She straightened up and – with the 5-ball pocketed away – scanned the table for her next target.

“What kind of a competition?” she asked, circling around the table and giving Dante the opportunity to view her behind from another angle.

“If I win, I get to take you right here on this table, and if you win, well, I’m all yours,” he purred.

The idea of getting to dominate Dante was definitely intriguing, _but: _“We’ll fuck after this no matter the competition. You think I can’t make you submit?” She threw him a seductive glance and stepped away from the table, her turn over.

“Oh I don’t doubt that, sweetheart,” Dante grinned. He peeled himself away from the wall he had been leaning against and took her spot at the table, the transition seamless and practised. “Then how about a little twist ... The amount that is winner’s highest streak of pocketed balls in one turn is the amount of how many orgasms he or she gets to give the loser. How’s that?”

She raised an eyebrow. He might had called it a _competition, _but there was no real punishment for the loser. _Maybe she __w__ould even lose on purpose._

“Deal.”

He shot her a wicked grin. “We start next round.”

  


Beating Dante wasn’t impossible and she’d done it several times throughout their weekly playing sessions. But today, luck just wasn’t on her side – well, depends on how you looked at it. She lost, that was a fact. The game was interesting and tense, both of them tried their best, and it satiated her want to play. Just like how four promised orgasms were about to satisfy the growing heat between her legs.

“Score for Dante,” the Devil Hunter chuckled light-heartedly, but his eyes told a different story. There was fire burning behind those pale blue irises, hunger evident. “It was a good game.”

“A close one too,” she agreed. “I was so close to beating you.”

She watched him closely as he approached her, not moving from her spot. His eyes were fixed on hers, his gaze burning and full of promise. He finally stopped in front of her, a small smirk plastered on his face, “But you didn’t. It only proves who the real pool master is.”

Rolling her eyes, she snorted at his playful remark.

“Go on then, cowboy, take your reward. You’ve earned it.”

She should’ve known what she was getting into when she saw that mischievous glint in his eyes. Not that she would change her mind either way.

Without saying anything, Dante took her cue stick and put it onto the floor near the table along with his own. In the next moment his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her into a searing kiss. He held her tightly, pressed against his hard chest. He nibbled playfully on her lower lip before his tongue delved into her mouth to explore there and she melted into the kiss. His sudden assault made her weak in the knees and she could practically feel the wetness between her legs growing from the sheer intensity of his actions.

His hands slid down her sides and over to her stomach, going for buttons of her jeans. After he undid them, he abruptly broke the kiss and spun her around, pushing her down onto the pool table. She let him do as he pleased, loving the way he manhandled her. She fell onto her forearms – the green fabric giving her an unpleasant burn, but she ignored the sensation, focusing on what Dante was doing instead.

The Devil Hunter didn’t give her any time to get comfortable, pulling down her pants as soon as she was bent over the table. She obediently lifted her legs one by one so he could get the fabric off completely. Dante dropped onto his knees, grabbing a fistful of her ass and giving her a nice squeeze. His large hands felt so good and she let out an appreciative groan.

“I can never get enough of you,” he purred, still kneading her ass cheeks.

His fingers reached up and hooked under the waistband of her panties. Like unwrapping a present Dante took his time, slowly sliding them down her legs. He let the fabric pool at her ankles and slid his hands back up her legs. Grabbing the round of her ass again, he spread the cheeks apart. Waiting there for him was her already glistening cunt, twitching shyly from being exposed like this.

“Mm, baby, so ready for me already,” he hummed contently and she could feel his warm breath on her delicate folds.

He got to work immediately. Using his thumbs to hold her outer lips apart as he delved in with his tongue. Being his usual teasing self, he started off with some slow kitten licks,simply enjoying her taste. A shiver ran up her spine, stimulation barely there and yet already feeling incredible – a tempting promise for what was soon to come.

Dante moved his mouth lower, his tongue swirling around her sensitive nub still partially hidden under the skin of the hood. A choked moan escaped her lips and she was glad Dante was at least somewhat supporting her with his hands because her legs were really beginning to feel like jelly. He was really thorough in his actions, alternating between flicking his tongue over her clit and circling around it. The sound accompanying his work grew progressively wetter in nature and her noises appeared louder.

It was clear that he was intent on making her climax just from stimulating her clit with his mouth. She wasn’t worried about the outcome though. The silver-haired bastard was too skilled in this for his own good.

He was working her up slowly but surely, his tongue sneaking upwards to tease her hole every so often. But when his lips closed around her already engorged clit and he began to suck … she was gone in an instant. A burst of heat and pleasure from the pit of her stomach spread through her body like wildfire, swallowing her whole. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips in bliss, pressing back into Dante to prolong her orgasm. Lucky for her, he didn’t have any plans to stop either. He sucked just as hard as if he was still trying to bring her over the edge, his teeth occasionally grazing over her nub for that extra jolt of pleasure.

Only when her moans turned into cries of overstimulation did he finally pull away, a string of saliva connecting his lips with hers. She was breathing heavily, her body limp against the pool table as she tried to collect herself.

Dante gave her ass one last squeeze and then stood up.

“That’s one. Three more to go.” She could practically hear the grin in his voice. “Won’t you give me a kiss for my hard work, babe?”

She knew the real motif behind his request – he loved kissing her right after he ate her out and smearing her slick all over her mouth. Not that she minded. The taste of her arousal mixed with the taste of_ him _was intoxicating if not a little addictive.

She gathered herself up and turned around, almost falling into his embrace as he pulled her closer by her waist. Holding most of her weight up, he kissed her fiercely, all tongue and teeth, making her taste herself on his lips. She fervently responded to his advances and was more than a little disappointed when it didn’t last long, Dante ending it so he could pull off her T-shirt. Her bra was next and while he was busy undoing the clasp, her hand slid down his stomach and playfully tugged on his belt buckle.

Dante groaned in encouragement, “That’s right, sweetheart. You can get on your knees right away, let me just ...”

Freeing her of her bra, he let go off her and she eagerly slid onto the floor. She looked up at him expectantly as he quickly undid his belt and buttons. Intercepting his hands with hers, she let him know that she wanted to do the rest herself and he gladly let her. His hand settled on her head instead and entangled in her hair – meanwhile she pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his beautiful, girthy cock.

“Touch yourself for me, doll,” he instructed her almost breathlessly as she took his already hard member in her hand.

She did as she was told, spreading her knees apart so she could reach her still sensitive core. Finding a loophole in his order however, she didn’t start touching herself there, instead she ran a hand over her breasts first, teasing her hardening nipples. Using her other hand – the one she was holding his cock with, she pulled back the foreskin and planted a gentle kiss onto the tip. She continued to tease him with swirling her tongue around the head while most of her attention went to pleasuring herself, her deft fingers already working on her core.

Dante appreciated some teasing on his own part, but not when he was clearly playing the dominant role. He clenched his hand into a fist and tugged on her hair (not too harshly, but enough to be considered a warning), angling her head so her gaze met his.

“Suck,” he ordered.

She obediently ceased her teasing, but the spark of mischief in her eyes did not yet disappear. Starting with some slow strokes all the way up and down his length, she leaned forward and took the head of his cock into her mouth. A low, pleased rumble erupted from deep within his chest, warmth and wetness of her cavern feeling nothing short of divine. Only one other sensation could top that.

Hollowing her cheeks, she eagerly sucked him off, her head bobbing in the rhythm of her hand working up and down his shaft. She took in more of him little by little, her hand making up for whatever she couldn’t fit into her mouth. Despite the tip already pressing against the back of her throat, the silver patch of hair at the base of his cock remained unreachable yet another day; someday, she would get there, she was sure of it. Meanwhile, her other hand sloppily rubbed her swollen pearl, stimulation proving just enough to keep her on edge the entire time.

With saliva dripping down from the corners of her mouth she hummed at the sparks of pleasure that shot through her body when she touched her clit just right, and like a chain reaction Dante let out a particularly loud moan immediately after. A moment later and he was tugging on her hair once again, signalling her to stop and let go. She relaxed her jaw and pulled back, his cock smoothly slipping out of her mouth along with some more saliva, which was quickly wiped away by Dante’s thumb.

“You work wonders with that pretty little mouth of yours,” he purred in satisfaction. “Now up and onto the table, sugar.”

He helped her get up onto her feet and then guided her back to the pool table, making her sit on the edge of it. Swiping some of the leftover billiard balls away to make space, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pushing her back into a lying down position. Her legs were uncomfortably dangling over the edge, so she pulled them up and anchored her heels to the side rail, unintentionally exposing her sopping cunt in doing so. Dante was met with quite a view when he finally pulled the T-shirt he was wearing over his head and focused his gaze on her again. A naughty smile immediately set upon his features and he stepped closer to the table, running his hand up her shin, pausing on her knee.

“You’re a view and a half, baby,” he gave her a charming side smile.

His hand slid down her thigh and without any warning he buried two of his fingers into her folds. She let out a breathy yelp, her walls clenching tightly around the intrusion. He set a quick pace of pistoning his fingers in an out of her, his other hand coming up to help as well by pinching her clit.

“You’ve worked yourself up pretty nicely, exactly as I wanted. What a good girl,” he cooed in a low voice and the sound sent a shiver up her spine.

Her legs were trembling. His brutal assault was unexpected and so sudden, making the pleasure consuming her even more overwhelming. All the edging she did while sucking him off was working against her as well. It didn’t take him long to finish her off for the second time. He pinched and tugged on her clit particularly hard and she came from an intense mix of pleasure and pain, her hips bucking and toes curling. There were stars in her vision and heat roaring through her limbs and her moan got caught in her throat from the intense wave of pleasure she was riding on.

Dante did slow down this time around, being more careful with his touches so he wouldn’t push her into overstimulation. She had two more to go anyways.

Breathing heavily, she came down from her high. Her clit felt super sensitive and a bit sore, not necessarily because of this being her second orgasm, but because of how quickly and roughly he worked her up.

“You’re doing so good, love,” Dante crooned as he caressed her knee.

“You too,” she croaked half-jokingly.

A smug grin appeared on his face and he grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her closer, positioning her so that the small of her back was resting against the rail of the pool table.

“I can do better.” He lined himself up against her pussy, sliding his cock through her slick-covered lower lips that fanned out in such a tempting way.

She grinned.

“Then show me,” she said with a most seductive voice she could muster and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dante, surprisingly, did not play around, but plunged right in. One thrust and he was halfway in, another and he was in to the hilt. She hissed at the stretch, loving the way it burned. He gripped her hips so tightly they would likely be bruised tomorrow and started pounding into her with abandon. The precision of his thrusts seemed a bit uncharacteristic for him at first glance, but she was well used to it by now. Used to how quickly he could locate her sweet spot and then proceed to assault it on his every thrust, turning her into a moaning mess in a matter of seconds.

She frantically clawed at his back, trying to hold onto something for her dear life. Sharp snaps of his hips weren’t getting any slower, if anything, he was speeding up. One of his hands left her hip and groped her breast, her nipple squeezed right between his middle and ring finger.

“You like that, sweetheart? Told you I could do better,” he teased in-between his ragged breaths.

Strands of silver hair were sticking to his forehead, which was glistening with perspiration. His icy blue eyes were half closed in pleasure and focused on her face, carefully observing all those sweet expressions she was making.

She could feel another orgasm steadily building in the pit of her stomach despite already having gone through two. It seemed like he was aiming to make her climax without touching her clit, and instead achieving that through the sheer force of his thrusts. Fine by her, it felt sore to touch anyways.

His hand let go off her breast and slid up her body, stopping on the uppermost part of her sternum, his fingers gently wrapping around the base of her neck. He pressed down lightly, not with the intention of heavily obstructing her breathing, but more in a way to hold her down, hold her still. She moaned when she felt the pressure, communicating it was okay and giving him a green light to grip tighter.

Dante tightened his grip a tiny bit more and started thrusting even harder and deeper. He had to be close. He had lost his rhythm and was grunting quietly. And yet he was still angling his hips just how he knew she liked, trying to make her feel as good as possible.

“Say my name,” the Devil Hunter managed to squeeze through his gritted teeth. “Say my name when you come.”

She nodded, her nails digging into his biceps. She was right on the edge too. His cock had been hitting a particularly delicious spot inside of her for the last few thrusts and she was already seeing stars. She could feel him twitching and just when she thought she had won the race of endurance, he pressed onto her clit and sent her flying. Her body contracted in pleasure and she cried out his name as she climaxed, the blissful high the most intense one yet. Her walls clenching down on him were more than enough to finish him off as well and he came with a loud moan as he filled her up with his thick seed.

Dante moved both of his hands to the table, supporting his weight as he panted, slowly recollecting himself. She released his biceps and let her arms fall down beside her, breathing heavily as well. She could feel warm stickiness pooling inside of her and the idea of being marked with his essence in such a way made her glow in satisfaction.

“Mm, babygirl, you took me so well,” her lover rasped, his hand sliding over her lower stomach, where his softening dick still lay buried in.

She smiled lazily, her eyes only half open. A pleasant tiredness set into her limbs after being so well-fucked.

“One more now. Think you can manage one more?” he asked softly.

A desperate whimper was her only answer. She knew Dante would never force her into things she didn’t want to do – well, with a stern enough _no _that is; and she wanted to give him what they’d agreed upon, but her abused clit hurt when touched and she already felt so incredibly satisfied.

He pulled out carefully, a trickle of his come leaking out of her as soon as the obstructing piece was removed. He caught what he could of his pearly substance and fingered it back into her. She moaned weakly at the feeling of his finger sliding against her oversensitive folds and involuntarily clenched up, causing another glob of his seed to seep out of her. Again, he eagerly fingered it right back into her.

“So this is how you wanna play, hm? You naughty girl,” he hummed with a cheeky smile on his face. “Push it out again then. Show me how well I claimed you.”

Dante spread apart her lower lips with his thumbs and watched as she clenched around nothing again, pushing more of his thick white essence out. He watched it ooze out for a bit and then scooped it all up with two of his fingers and swept it right back into her cunt. This time however, he didn’t completely remove them when the deed was done – instead he gently began pumping them in and out of her. His head dipped down and he left several kisses down her thigh, his stubble scraping deliciously against the tender flesh.

She let out a loud mix of a moan and a whimper, her greedy cunt already squeezing his fingers like she hadn’t just climaxed. Wet noises accompanying his thrusting actions were embarrassingly lewd and he made quite a mess down there, his come steadily leaking out and sticking to his fingers.

He quickly added his other hand to the mix, his fingers flicking her aching nub and she keened at the painful jolt his touch sent up her spine. His mouth trailed over to her mound and, holding her labia apart with one hand, he used his tongue to tease her clit. The smoother glide dulled out the pain a little and she moaned when the feeling of building pleasure returned.

“Come for me, doll,” he urged her.

His lips closed around her abused clit to suck on it and he curled the fingers working in and out of her cunt. It was enough to tip her over the edge for the final time. A choked moan escaped through her lips and her back arched sharply, little sparks of searing hot pleasure making her body shake and muscles contract. She was sobbing by the time she came down from her intense, pain-riddled high and Dante didn’t waste any more time scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the couch. He sat down and positioned her limp body so she could sit comfortably in his lap.

Her head resting against his shoulder, the warmth of his body seeping into her, the dull feeling of tiredness in her limbs – her eyelids suddenly felt really heavy. Her cunt was so well-fucked, her clit throbbing in sweet reminiscence of all the lavished attention, the whatever remnants of his come inside of her reminding her of who she belonged to.

Dante pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you,” he murmured softly. “You were amazing.”

She lifted one of her hands despite of how heavy it seemed to be and cupped his face, the tickle of his stubble such a familiar sensation.

“I love you too,” she croaked. “I enjoyed it a lot. You really outdone yourself.”

He snorted and then – with a devilish grin on his face – said, “Oh sweetheart, I could easily make that five … both in pool and your orgasm count.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
